


A Fullness of All Things

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [45]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Controlling Parent, Established Relationship, F/M, Mind Control, Rise of the Dread Queen, Surprise Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Persephone returns to the Underworld to find some changes have occurred in her absence.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 57
Kudos: 324





	A Fullness of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: 
> 
> Hades planned to propose, but Demeter gave Persephone a mind-control drug and took her away to the Mortal Realm. After much searching, he found her in a remote tower guarded by ancient spirits. He was forced to claim her in marriage in order to win her freedom.

I awaken nose to nose with Hades, snug under blankets, in the dark of our room. I can hear the sound of a dog snoring, not far away. From the tone, I’m guessing it’s most likely Cerberus. I smile and yawn, enjoying a wiggly sort of stretch. Hades is deeply asleep and doesn’t react to my movement, even though his arms are wrapped around me. His long eyelashes lie on his cheek, and his breath tickles my face. There are deep, dark circles under his eyes, and worry lines in his forehead. He looks exhausted, and I frown in concern. I thought he was sleeping better! 

Despite his obvious fatigue, I greatly enjoy looking at him, but I’m even more eager to feel his warm body against mine. I skootch down a bit, to fit under his chin, and try moving closer, but I’m all tangled up. I root around and feel a lot of cloth around me, and around Hades too. I push down the blankets to look--we’re both wearing Mortal Realm clothes. That’s weird. Why would we fall asleep like that? 

I have an uneasy feeling about this. Why can’t I remember? There was something--

Everything comes crashing back at once. The bitter tea my mother gave me, her rebellious plans, Thanatos and Minthe. Her orders for me to be silent, and do nothing. Her transferring with me to a strange place, and telling me to go to sleep! I’m _furious_ remembering that complete helplessness as unconsciousness descended. Nothing in my life prepared me for the moment of being ordered to surrender my autonomy, and being totally unable to fight back in any way.

My heart is pounding full tilt, I’m so dizzy the room seems to spin, my limbs are cold and clammy with sweat--

_dizzy sick falling-- angry so ANGRY why did she do this where is this place where is Hades angry must destroy--smash tear rip--the wind is howling, snapping, so cold where is Hades where am I what are those voices the wind never seems to stop so COLD where is HADES--_

“Kore! It’s all right. I’m here, I’ve got you! It’s okay. Just breathe.” 

Hades is sitting up, gripping me firmly by the upper arms. His eyes are wide with concern. I still the whimpering shrieks that are coming out of me, force myself to swallow.

“She took me!” I cry. “My mother put something in my tea! I had to obey her, I couldn’t fight back! She took me away!”

“I know! I know, Sweetness. You’re safe. You’re home now.”

“You found me!” I grab him and thud against his chest, clinging to him with all my strength. “I knew you would find me! I’m so, _so_ sorry about that note! You must have been _so_ confused, and I messed up our dinner plans! She used that stuff on me. Those herbs, you know, from Vathia? I couldn’t disobey! It was awful!” I’m babbling and I _cannot_ make myself stop. It’s almost like a weird parody of being under my mother’s control.

“It’s all right! It wasn’t your fault she tricked you. This isn’t your fault at all, Kore.” His arms are tight and warm around me, his thighs under mine, his hands moving gently on my back.

I’m shuddering violently, from the memory of cold and fear and despair. I clutch his shoulders, trying to remember not to dig my nails in. I’m in no danger here. I don’t need to latch on to Hades to keep from being snatched away. I try to slow my breathing, calm myself.

“It kind of was my fault, though. I knew what was in that cup. I mean I was pretty sure, but I drank it anyway.”

Hades looks down at me, his confusion apparent. “Why?”

I shrug. “It was a test. I suspected, but I didn’t want to believe she would do it. And I figured, if it was true, I could learn a few things.”

He breathes a tiny chuckle. “I’ll just bet you did. You’re too brave for your own good.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk!” I grab him by the ears and kiss him, just meaning to give an affectionate kiss--but instead I melt into his mouth. He’s so warm, and he smells _so_ good. His big hands cover so much of my back, making me feel enclosed and safe. How is it that this feeling is good--supportive and nurturing--and my mother’s version is suffocating and repressive? It’s not so very different, and yet the attitude is a complete opposite.

I let go of my philosophizing and concentrate on the wonderful man in my arms. I find the clasp of Hades’s chiton on his shoulder and undo it, then its mate on the other shoulder. I tug his garment down, baring his broad chest. He’s wearing the stone, Ione’s Eye, on a cord around his neck. I touch it for a moment, then look into his eyes.

“Sweetness--” He tries to start a longer speech, but I press against his lips, stopping his words with a kiss. 

“We can talk after,” I murmur, letting my hand dive under his loosened clothing. 

Hades flinches back, grabbing my hand in one of his and pulling me away from his lips with his other. “I’m sorry, Kore, but we need to talk _now_.”

I smile, as if I agree, but then reach up and pull my shoulder pin off. My peplos flops open, baring one breast. I squirm in Hades’s lap, trying to get my legs apart so I can straddle him. He’s trying to say something but his eyes wander to my chest anyway. I pull the other pin and the fabric drops to my waist.

Hades makes a visible effort and firmly directs his gaze to my face. “Do you remember the place Demeter took you, after that compound?”

I freeze, startled. I take a few breaths. “Not very well. It was cold and gray, like fog. There were voices. I kept asking for you but they didn’t listen.” 

Hades nods. “It was a tower on a mountain. You understand, as high as possible? As far as it could possibly get from my base of power.” He strokes my hair. “Demeter put you in the keeping of the _anemoi_.”

I frown. “Air spirits?” I don’t know much about them.

He nods. “They’re ancient and powerful, but rather primitive. They understand duty, tradition, obligation--they don’t care about much else. Your mother must have convinced them it was their duty to protect you. Specifically from me.”

I smile. “Obviously that didn’t work. Thank you, Smush. I would like to give you a reward now for rescuing me.” I press my breasts to his bare chest and give him my best sultry smile. 

His eyes close for a moment and he sighs. When he opens them again, he looks scared and guilty. “Persephone. Please, I need you to listen to me. This is important.”

I lean back, very surprised by his tone, and a little hurt that he isn’t as horny for me as I am for him. “Okay. I’m listening.”

Hades nods before he continues, and holds me gently by the shoulders. “In that place there was little I could do. I had no power over their wards. I couldn’t free you.” I hear the anxiety in his voice. There’s something he’s worried about telling me. “All I could do was try to convince them. I tried everything I could think of. The only thing that would work is if they believed their duty to protect you was superseded by a greater obligation.”

“That makes sense. So what did you do?” I tilt my head curiously. Despite having different priorities, I am interested to know.

Hades doesn’t answer right away. His eyes dart around, full of fear, reluctant to meet mine. “I--I claimed you as my bride,” he whispers.

I don’t know what I expected to hear, but it certainly wasn’t that. I feel a rush of adrenaline, and have to work to keep my voice under control. “Oh. They respected that?”

“They had no choice.”

“Why not?” I’m struggling to understand this. If Hades tricked these spirits, why isn’t he triumphant? Instead, his expression is serious and deeply worried.

He takes a deep breath. “It’s... legally binding.”

“Oh.” I feel chills all over. I don’t know what to say.

“It’s a throwback to primordial times, when senior gods had rights to whatever woman they wanted. It hasn’t been practiced in centuries, for good reason.”

“And it’s a real marriage?” I breathe.

“Yes. It’s real, if--”

“If what?”

He closes his eyes for a moment, and then just spits it out. “It is if it’s consummated.” 

For several moments I literally can’t say a thing. My heart pounds in double-time, and I’m sweating despite my chills.

“I’m so sorry, Kore. I didn’t want it to be like this. I hate myself for taking that choice away from you. I didn’t know what else to do! I thought if I left that place to get help I might never see you again.”

My emotions are staging a full-on riot, somewhere deep inside my mind. There’s definitely running and screaming and hair-tearing going on, but I can’t pay attention to it. I stare into Hades’s sad, apologetic eyes, and wait. I need to understand what he’s thinking.

I draw breath and speak slowly. “I am sorry for putting you in that position. For needing such an expensive rescue.”

“Expensive?” Hades’s brows lower. “What are you saying?”

I swallow down my urge to cry. He doesn’t seem to understand. He’s not saying the things I need to hear. “I mean that your choices were taken away, too," I choke out. "I can appreciate that rescuing me cost you a lot.”

His eyes fly open, as wide as they can go, and his arms pull me in, cradling me to his chest. “No! It’s not like that at all, Kore.” He stops to breathe for a moment, and I feel the rumble of his voice through his chest when he speaks again. “I was planning to propose to you, at our special dinner--”

My head jerks up and I look into his eyes. “You were?” I’m immensely excited to hear this. Hades pauses, his eyes wary. He nods carefully in answer. “What were you going to say?” I ask.

He blinks at me a few times, seeming nonplussed, and opens his mouth to speak before hesitating again. “Please?” I whisper. “I need to hear it.”

He nods decisively. “That first night I saw you, in your mother’s house--” I gasp in surprise but I don’t interrupt. “I was drunk, and stupid, and conceited. And yet somehow, I saw clearly what I wanted. What I needed. Even though it was the action of a drunken fool, I can’t regret what I said then.”

I cup his face and start to speak, but he touches my lips. He’s not done.

“I’ve been a fool many times since then. Every time I assumed you couldn’t want me, that you couldn’t adapt to the Underworld, every time I pushed you away out of fear of getting hurt, or fear of hurting you. It’s taken me all this time to understand that we’re meant for each other. You are strong, and beautiful, and brave, and smart and kind and generous. You are a great deal more than I deserve, but I love you with all my heart and every fiber of my being.

“Truly, I am still a fool, but I am _your_ fool--if you will have me. Will you marry me, Persephone?”

I’m shaking with the effort to contain myself after hearing that speech. My tears flow unchecked, dripping from my chin to splash on my breasts. I lean my forehead against his, holding his face in my hands.

“From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were special. You affected me in ways no one else ever has, in ways I never dreamed possible. I couldn’t believe my luck when I woke up in a stranger’s house, and it turned out to be you! From that day--I could hardly think of anything else. I love you, Hades. Everything I am is yours. Of course I will marry you!”

He chokes down a sob and presses against my lips. It’s a sloppy kiss, both of us shaking with emotion and leaking tears. For a few moments at least, I pretend that this was his proposal as he meant it to be, with the nice dinner and the fancy clothes and all that, not half-naked, rumpled, dirty, and hungry. None of that matters. I’m so full of love and certainty I feel like my heart’s going to burst. I can’t really imagine the planned proposal being any sweeter than this.

“Kore, I’m so, so sorry that it happened like this. My entire goal has been to make sure you have all the options you possibly can. The last thing I wanted was to take such an important decision away from you.”

“I know that. You did what you had to do, to get me out of there. I’m not upset about it. You wouldn’t have done it if you hadn’t been pretty sure what my answer would be. Right?”

He gasps a little, searching my eyes for some hint. “I don’t know. You know me--I had my doubts, a little. But I was so afraid, seeing you like that, still and lifeless. It--” He pauses and gulps. “It made me think of being imprisoned. In my father.”

“Oh! Of course it did. My poor Smush.” I kiss his cheeks and stroke his hair.

“I think I panicked. I could have gone for help instead, but I just _had_ to get you out, any way possible. This is what I thought of.”

“I think you did the right thing. If you’d gone away and come back, who knows if I would even still be there? Mother might have come back, or the _anemoi_ hidden me away or something.”

He nods, agreeing with my analysis. “That’s what I was afraid of. But still, doing this to you--I feel like a monster.”

“You’re not.” I give him a long, slow kiss. “You’re my husband. Or at least… you will be in a few minutes.”

Hades gasps a laugh. “You’re sure? Really sure? Because if you want to wait and think it over, that’s okay. We don’t have to tell anyone about this, if you’re not comfortable. Or we can live apart if you want--”

“Stop it! I meant what I said. I love you, and I need you, and I want nothing more than to be your wife. I’m not upset about how it happened. My own mother gave me some drug that took my volition, and stole me away, because she doesn’t respect my choices. I understand that you don’t want to be like that, but I think you did everything you possibly could to make sure I get to choose. And I _am_ choosing. I choose you.”

His tears are flowing now. “Kore. You are impossibly wonderful.”

“I want you. Not just right this moment, but forever.”

“I have a ring, I can get it--” 

His voice resonates with sincerity and anxiousness to please me, but there’s no way I would let go of him right now. “No, please stay here,” I say. I hear the note of desperation in my own voice. Hades folds me in his arms, snuggling me tight to his chest. “I need you right now, _please_. Don’t make me wait anymore!”

“I am yours. You can have anything you want,” he replies, his breathing speeding up. 

This time, he allows me to pull the loose folds of cloth away from his body, all his doubts smoothed away by my insistence. 

He’s very hard, just as excited as I am. The sight of his erection, jutting upright from his lap, quivering in eagerness, renders me helpless with lust. I rub against him, whimpering, uncoordinated, forgetting how to do this properly. Hades steadies me with his big hands, pulling me close, helping to settle my legs around his waist.

He parts my swollen flesh with his own, moving so carefully, filling me with achingly slow tenderness. His hard shaft rocks inside me, tiny incremental movements, but I’m so painfully aroused that every twitch sends me reeling. I’m nearly overwhelmed with touch, and we’ve barely begun. I’m panting and gasping, holding Hades’s face, looking into his eyes. He seems to understand, and holds himself still. Only his hands move, touching my face, hair, and shoulders, so very lightly.

“I love you, Persephone. My Sweetness. My beautiful Queen.” His voice is raspy and intense.

A frantic cry is torn from my throat, as my core muscles are seized in convulsions of shuddering delight. Jagged bolts of raw pleasure rip through my body, stealing my breath, arching my back, wringing further shouts from my lips. I feel the deep pulsations of Hades’s cock inside me, spurting, filling me with his response. I have no control or sense of restraint at all. _My husband_ is a handsome, sexy, irresistible dreamboat of a god, and he makes my lust spiral out of all bounds.

His hands are all over me, his lips on my face and neck, soothing me with gentle touches. He’s gasping soft words, names for me, praise and compliments, hope and love and amazement all mixed together. Slowly we slump down to the bed, never letting go of one another.

We lie together, devouring one another's mouths, nipping and sucking, clinging fast with arms and legs. Our hands are busily stroking and groping anything within reach. We're both of us clumsy and frantic, drunk on one another, dizzy with love. My thighs and our bellies are smeared with a sticky, cooling mess and neither of us cares in the least. I can still feel Hades's hardness pressed against my hip, not noticeably diminished from our first encounter. I'm already planning another round.

“It’s weird,” I muse, tracing Hades’s scars from my vantage point with my head pillowed on his shoulder. I turn my head and kiss his collar bone.

“What is?” He stretches, lengthening the mouthwatering lines of his body. I let my hands wander a bit.

“The different ways there are of being helpless. Of feeling like there’s not a thing you can do to change your situation. With you--it’s a _wonderful_ feeling. I like letting go and giving myself up to something bigger than me. I like trusting you, and knowing you’ll take care of me.”

“I like that, too. I think you’re right, it’s because of the trust between us.”

I nod. “It’s completely different from feeling helpless because my power was stolen from me. That voluntary surrender… I think it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever experienced.”

Hades grins, rolls me onto my back, and kisses me. “ _You’re_ the most beautiful thing I’ve ever experienced.”

“You say the sweetest things, my darling husband!” I kiss him back, long and deep.

When we pull apart, Hades is looking thoughtful. “We could still have a wedding, if you want it.”

“What’s the point of that, if we’re already married?” I’m genuinely confused. 

“We are. But if you want the ceremony and the big party, that’s fine with me.”

I think it over. I can’t imagine enjoying that kind of focused attention, not for very long, anyway. “When I was little, it seemed like other girls talked a lot about their weddings someday. Dreamed about what it would be like. Planned dresses and flowers and food and things.”

Hades nods, propping himself up on one elbow, listening with interest.

“I never played those games. Mother didn’t start pushing me to TGOEM until later, but I always got the feeling that getting married was for other people. Girls who didn’t have expectations, like I did. I always thought I would just start working with Mama, in her business, and her tasks in the Mortal Realm.”

I give Hades a kiss. “When I played with my dolls and things, I was in charge, telling them what to do. ‘Go out and sow some wheat!’ ‘Go rake the yard!’ ‘Go tidy up the house!’. That sort of thing.”

He laughs. “Good preparation for your future, I’d say.”

“I guess so. But my point is, I don’t have this built-up fantasy that I need to see fulfilled. You are better than any fantasy I ever had. And you’re mine. I don’t need anything more.”

Hades pulls me in for a long, tender kiss. “Oh, Kore,” he murmurs. “My Sweetness. My lovely bride.”

His words give me a happy quiver. “I know once is enough to make it legal, but I was thinking, maybe we should make extra sure?”

He laughs, joy spilling out of him and warming me, too. “Yours to command, my Queen.”

I grin, pushing him over on his back. “I could get used to hearing that.” I begin nibbling on his neck, tracing his ear with my tongue, letting my fingertips trail over his chest.

Hades shivers, vibrating against me. “All in all, that’s for the best,” he says. “You’ll be hearing that sort of thing for the rest of time.”

I know what he means, but I’m not concerned. I am a lot more interested in touching my husband, finding interesting spots and discovering what noises I can get him to make. He cooperates, but doesn’t let me take complete control. He’s too eager to just lie back and watch. Instead, he reciprocates every touch, returns every kiss and lick. When I try to move down his body, stroking and sucking, he holds onto me, curving around and pulling me until I rotate. 

I don’t mind. I allow Hades to lift my knees over his shoulders, feeling his hands on my butt and his mouth on my thighs, and I dive into my goal. I seize the base of his cock in my fist and take him in my mouth, making smooth, long strokes. 

His tongue is on my clit, moving up and down rapidly, sending me spiraling into mindless arousal. I feel his fingers at my entrance, plunging into me, exploring deep. There’s not even a hint of teasing or trying for a slow buildup this time. Both of us are desperate for more touch, another declaration of our bond.

His throaty, needy moans arouse me nearly as much as the slide of his cock in my mouth. “I can’t wait any longer,” I tell him, lifting up.

Hades helps me to rotate around, and cups my face as I lower my body to his once again, face to face this time. He slides right up inside me and I make a high-pitched squeak. I hold on tight to him, letting him take control even though I’m on top. I grip with my knees on his hips, my hands on his chest and head, and settle my mouth on his neck. 

“Ah!” I gasp, in response to a deep thrust. I open my mouth and bite at Hades’s throat, light, sucking nips. He cups the back of my head, encouraging me.

“Persephone... you are the sexiest, hottest, most gorgeous… oh, fuck!” He pants and writhes in response to my sucking his earlobe and tweaking his nipple at the same time. His big hand grips my bottom and his hips rock steadily upward, bumping, lifting me, stretching me gloriously.

“My lover and husband,” I gasp. “My best friend. My lord and master. My king. My darling beloved.” I’m babbling nonsensically, losing all control, melting into a rocking sea of joyous sensation. Nothing makes sense to me but Hades, his hands, his broad chest, his mouth and his cock. His voice in my ear, urging me higher.

“Exquisite goddess!” he cries. The last of his restraint is gone, too, taking all our remaining inhibitions with it. “Oh, Sweetness, _fuck,_ Kore, I love you so much!”

I squeeze my inner muscles as hard as I can, pulsing rhythmically, and Hades shouts, his back arching, all his muscles tensing. I cling to him, falling just as hard as he is, panting and whimpering. His hand sneaks down between our hips and he finds my clit, stroking in a rough circle. It’s more than enough.

I shriek his name, followed by wordless, exultant cries. There’s no need for further words. We both know.

I lie collapsed on top of Hades for some time, just trying to regain control of my breathing and voice. His heaving chest lifts me up and down, and his hands stroke my back. I’m too weak and uncoordinated to use my hands yet.

 _"Wow,"_ I say.

"Uh huh," he agrees, still panting. 

“That was fantastic.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Hades turns us onto our sides and nuzzles into my neck. I wrap my arms around his head, digging my thumbs into his muscles, and he sighs happily. “Can I ask you something?” he says. “A question that's, well, petty and stupid?”

“Sure.”

“Why did you lie about your reason for leaving early?”

I open my eyes, a little startled. “Oh, that! I wanted to get you a present.”

“Oh!”

“Would you like to see it?” 

He looks deeply moved, and surprised. “Of course, Sweetness.”

Actually, I have no idea where it might be. “Do you happen to know what happened to my purse and bag that I left behind?”

“I gave them to Epimelis. He’ll know where they are.”

“Oh, good. Once we figure that out, you’ll get your present.” I kiss his nose pertly.

“Is it shoes? I saw there was a shoebox.” Hades is grinning naughtily, making me laugh. 

“I think you’ll like the shoes, but no, that’s not it.”

“I have something for you, too.”

“You do? Can I see?”

Hades nods, and kisses me, then rises out of bed. He strides over to the dressing room, and I sit up, the better to admire the view. He returns in a few moments, and kneels on the bed, holding out a small box to me. 

This must be the ring he mentioned. I bite my lip in happy anticipation and take the box. He watches me expectantly, his eyes warm and soft. 

I open the box and gasp in delight. It is indeed a ring. It’s set in white gold and features a huge, round-cut diamond. Surrounding that are pink stones, arranged in outward-pointing triangles. The setting reminds me of an abstract flower, and it’s _gorgeous._

“Oh!” I gasp. “It’s so beautiful!”

“We can have it changed, if you have something else in mind,” Hades says anxiously. “I want you to have exactly what you want.”

“It’s perfect!” My hands are shaking too much to get the ring out of the box. “Help me, please?”

Hades takes the ring from the box, lifts my left hand in his right, and slides the ring over my knuckle. It’s cool on my finger, but quickly warms, and sparkles beautifully. I hold my hand out to admire it, giggling and brushing away tears. 

“Thank you. I love it. I love you.”

He grins at my delight, and pulls me close for a hug and a kiss. We lie back down together, holding hands, both of us admiring the lovely ring.

“It suits you,” Hades says. “I’m really glad you like it.”

“You have excellent taste.” I give him a long, deep kiss, and let him wonder if I intended a double meaning. Before long, he gets the message, and we entangle our bodies once again in a sweet embrace of mutual satisfaction.

***

“I need to tell you some things. About what happened with my mother,” I say.

“All right.”

I take a slow breath and steel myself. “Our suspicions were right. She is planning something sneaky.”

Hades nods, unsurprised. “I saw her hideaway, while the search party was out looking for you. It was you that destroyed it?”

“Yeah. That was me. I, um--well, she had Thanatos there, and I sort of tore him a new one.”

He laughs. “You did a lot more than that. You stripped the godhead right out of him, did you know?”

“Yes. That’s what I meant to do.” I hold my breath, waiting for Hades to reprimand me.

He’s just looking at me, toying with my hair. Smiling. “What?” he murmurs. “Did you expect me to be upset?”

“Well… Mother was very angry with me. She said it was the most dangerous thing I’d ever done, the latest in a long string of foolish and ill-considered actions.”

“It _is_ a dangerous thing, I quite agree. Proof that you are a formidable goddess, and not to be crossed.” He strokes my right forearm gently, where Thanatos’s power coiled around me, sinking into my flesh, uniting with my own power.

I catch my breath, stunned by his words and tone. I shouldn’t be. I have received nothing but kindness and support from Hades, why should this situation be any different? “Mama said it was another power that was too big for me, like raising the dead. That it would get me in huge trouble.”

“I imagine it is related to raising the dead, but why would it be too big for you? Is she literally hung up on your size? That’s ridiculous.”

“No, she’s… her hangup is that I’m _me_. I’m her baby and she can’t see me any other way.”

He shrugs, and kisses me. “Well, anyway, what is it that Demeter’s up to?”

I bite my lip. I hate having to talk about this, but Hades has a right to know. “She plans to overthrow Zeus. She wants to install a matriarchy, with her at the top and me as her adoring, loyal lieutenant. She plans to threaten the whole mortal population by taking away their food supply, except for what she will generously supply to her own worshippers.”

Hades’s eyes widen as he thinks that through. “Wow. That’s pretty dramatic.”

I nod miserably. “I suppose I have to tell Zeus.”

“Hm. Well. I’m not sure that’s a good idea. If we do that, she’ll definitely end up in Tartarus.”

I swallow down the lump in my throat. I hate the position I’m in, having to choose between my mother and Hades’s family. If only Mama hadn’t chosen such a drastically disloyal course of action, I might be able to protect her. “What else can we do, though?”

“Well, she can’t go through with her original plan, right? Because you’re not on her side, and not even under her control.”

“I don’t see how that’s going to stop her.” I’m shaking with agitation, fighting down tears.

“You know her plans, and can act against them. And the PR looks terrible now--she’s not nobly setting up herself and her daughter in a return to mother-worship, like under Gaia. She’s going to be trying to _undermine_ her own daughter: the Queen of the Underworld.”

I gasp softly. “I guess that does change things.”

“Mm-hmm. So we’ll tell Zeus that she’s trying to get you back, any way she can, which is true. But your being here thwarts her rebellion plans, so I think we can keep that to ourselves.”

“You’re really willing to do that? For me?”

“Of course. My first loyalty should always be to my wife and queen, and not to my brother.”

His mild tone and understatement starts to calm me. I concentrate on his voice and the warmth of his body. 

“Thank you,” I whisper, and kiss him softly. “There’s something else I need to tell you.”

“I’m all ears, little goddess.”

I hold on to my resolve and just spit it out. “Minthe was there, too. Apparently Thanatos brought her along.”

“Oh.”

“After I dealt with Thanatos, she was extremely upset.” His face is grim, but he just waits for me to continue. “Mother--well, she wasn’t impressed. She lashed out, and she… she turned Minthe into a plant.”

“Oh. I see.” He looks serious, but not very emotional.

“I feel kind of guilty about that.”

“I don’t see why. It wasn’t your choice that brought her there. She allied herself with a rebellion, and she bore the consequences.”

“I suppose so.” I also chose to rebel against my mother, and I think that unleashing my wrath was well worth the price I had to pay. I lean in and kiss Hades thoroughly, rubbing myself against his bare body.

He pulls me in close, his hand in my hair, his tongue stroking mine delicately. I pull back to ask him if he’d like to have another go at lovemaking when my stomach interrupts with a loud, prolonged grumble. We both laugh.

“Clearly I am failing at my primary job of keeping my wife fed,” Hades jokes.

“Suddenly I’m realizing I haven’t eaten since I left here. How long was I gone?”

He appears to think it over. “Um… I think about nine or ten days.”

“Nine days!”

“Yeah. It's almost the first day of Autumn.”

“That is much longer than I guessed. I’m also reminded that I haven’t washed for all that time, either.”

“Likewise. I’ve been wandering around the Mortal Realm, eating random pieces of fruit from time to time. Food first, or shower?”

***

We have a shower first, which ends up being leisurely and steamy and greatly enjoyable. By the time we’re done, I’m _really_ starving, and feeling lightheaded. I throw on some clothes and run downstairs, to find Hades in the kitchen, looking through the refrigerator.

“Bad news, Sweetness,” he says. “The bread's gone off, the milk's expired, and we're out of eggs.”

Sugar snaps! I have my heart set on breakfast food, and I’m getting hungrier by the minute. The need to go to the store just fills me with frustration. Cerberus chooses that moment to saunter into the kitchen and look forlornly at his bowl. We both laugh, and go to get his food, but then it occurs to me how odd this is.

“Wait, where are the other dogs?” I ask.

“In the kennel. We can bust them out as soon as the place opens,” Hades replies.

“Oh, good. I should have known you’d take care of them, even if you didn’t take care of yourself.” I cup his face and kiss his cheeks, under his eyes. “What time is it, anyway?”

Hades checks his watch. “Almost 3:00. In the morning.” 

“I wouldn’t have guessed it was nighttime. I feel full of energy.”

“Well, you slept for basically a week, you lucky thing.”

I giggle. “And my poor hero didn’t get any sleep at all. Do you want to go back to bed?”

“Don’t tempt me, little goddess.” He wraps me in his arms, hands settling downwards for a squeeze on my butt. “First I think we need to get some food.”

I contemplate getting something delivered, but not much is available at this hour. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“All-night diner?”

“Yes! Let’s go!”

***

The restaurant is bright and clean, but almost empty. We’re seated in a big red-leather corner booth. We place a huge order, adding things on as we think of them, both of us a little giddy. “Do you have champagne?” Hades blurts, grinning wickedly.

The waitress regards him with disgust. “You may not have noticed, but this is a _diner._ Who do you think you are, the king of the universe?” 

“No, only the Underworld,” he replies cheerfully. “Have you met my wife? This is kind of our wedding celebration.” He holds out a couple of large bills to her, offering a tip or a bribe to fetch us champagne.

I shake my head, giggling helplessly at him. The waitress is irritated, and draws breath to scold him, but then hesitates. She looks at Hades, then the money, and then at me, her eyes widening in revelation. “Oh! I saw your pictures in the paper… I'll see what I can do. Um. Your Majesties.” She takes the money with a hesitant, awkward curtsy and bustles out.

Hades wraps his arm around my shoulder and I snuggle in, one hand gripping the front of his soft sweater, the other on the back of his head. He’s trying to get away with just a cuddle but I’m not letting him off the hook. I keep pulling him in until his mouth meets mine, then squirm in closer, draping my legs up over his lap.

He chuckles against my lips. “My little goddess is reckless.”

I giggle. “More like your _wife_ is horny.”

We’re snorting and chuckling together, even in the midst of making out. I can’t stop kissing him. My need to touch Hades is too powerful to resist, even if I wanted to.

The waitress sets down our tea and coffee, along with a platter of fruit and a basket of fresh, hot rolls. The smell of food is just about the only thing that could entice me from my wonderful husband’s embrace. Hades pours for both of us, and I butter a roll and offer half to him.

“Oh, _food,_ ” I murmur, with my mouth full. “I forgot how good food is.”

Hades nods, and puts some fruit on my plate. “Me, too. I couldn’t even think about food while I was looking for you. I was much too obsessed.”

I feel a deep gratitude to him, for all he went through for me. I butter another roll for him, and start on my fruit. Before we finish our first course, the waitress brings our main dishes: steak and eggs for Hades, a vegetable omelet with fried potatoes for me. For a few minutes we don’t bother to talk, just devour our food with single-minded purpose, letting our knees rub together under the table.

When we’re finishing up the last of our toast, the waitress comes back again, holding a large bottle of champagne. “I don't know how to open this,” she says. “We had to send the busboy out for it.” 

Hades takes it from her, and rips the foil top off, then pushes the cork out with his thumbs. 

“Are these glasses okay?” she asks. “We don't serve much wine.” She holds up a pair of tumblers. 

“They’re just fine,” I assure her. “But two isn't enough. Go get more for yourself and your colleagues and the other customers.” I wave towards the few other patrons, who are watching this spectacle with mild curiosity.

“Oh! All right.” She hurries back to the kitchen. Hades grins at me, pouring champagne into our tumblers.

Two other employees come back with the waitress, presumably the busboy and cook. Hades pours for them, suavely thanking them for our breakfast. The waitress rounds up the few other patrons, and they, too, are supplied with glasses.

“Dear friends,” Hades says, grinning. “It is a privilege to be here with you this morning, celebrating this momentous occasion. Before today, I was incomplete, a shell of a man, a husk of a god. I have been lucky enough to receive the tremendous joy of joining together with the most lovely and wondrous goddess in existence. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your queen: to Persephone!”

I bow my head for a moment, my cheeks heating, and peek up at him. He’s giving me his most scoundrel-y smirk, and I can’t help but smile back. Hades looking at me like that thrills me all the way to my toes.

I pick up my tumbler and rise to my feet. “My darling husband is too modest. He doesn’t mention the heroic tasks he undertook to bring me home safe. He doesn’t mention the deprivation and pain he went through to ensure my freedom. Dear friends, raise a glass to your king!”

I meet Hades’s eyes as I drink a toast to him. His smile is a promise.

The patrons and staff all raise their glasses, catching on to the spirit of the moment. “To the King and Queen!” they cheer. “Long may they reign!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Beta work by Red.


End file.
